princess_for_hirefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess for Hire Wiki
Welcome to the Princess for Hire Wiki Desi Bascomb is a 13-year old girl who wishes she could have a little glamour in her life ... and a better job. So when a strict and flawlessly beautiful woman steps out of a bubble and offers her a job as a substitute princess, her adventures begin as she lives the life of a quiet and shy Arabian princess, an independent Ticuna Amazon princess, and a lost princess of the eastern Alps. Will she be able to finish the jobs, "impact" the girls lives, and have good enough PPR's to make it to Level 2? Read the book to find out... Princess for Hire Series Find out all about Desi and her adventures and follow Lindsey Leavitt and her magical series by reading the Princess for Hire books. Princess For Hire In the first book of the Princess for Hire series, Princess for Hire by Lindsey Leavitt starts off a new lifestyle for young Desi Bascomb, a 13-year-old girl who wishes she could change or as she says "make an impact" in people's lives. In the beginning of the book she is a girl who is (theoreretically) invisible to everyone, unseen and worst of all is stuck working as Gladys the Groundhog at the local mall's pet shop, Pets Charming. She wishes she could have a different job, one that will get the attention of Hayden Garrison, her crush and one that will be envied by Celeste Juniper, her worst enemy. One night while taking a bubble bath however, her dreams come true. Meredith Pouffinski, an agent at Facade, an agency that hires substitute princesses offers her a job as a Level One surrogate. Desi now lives the lives of everyday princesses. But it's not all glitters and gold, when she meets Simmy's tyrant of a sister, Nabila, experiences Ama's tribal ceremonial Becoming-A-Woman dance, and meets and romances Elsa's sweetheart, Karl, Desi begins to realize that being a princess may not be as easy as she thought. Will Desi complete each task and move on to Level Two or will she mess up everything and have her memory of Facade erased? Read the book for details! The Royal Treatment In the secound installment of the Princess for Hire series, Desi continues her adventures at Facade now as a Level Two substitute. Plus she gets to use her magical makeup to become a whole new set of princesses, including the famous one and only Floressa Chase. It's a dream come true and best of all she has a chance to see Prince Karl again.As well having an awesome job, Desi lands a role in the school play as Titania fairy queen, she's even going to kiss the new boy, Reed (well while he's wearing a donkey head). Life seems perfect, but soon enough Desi finds out about an ancient and dark secret about the agency (and the magic that functions) it that will have her think twice about staying. Movie Adaptation Disney has announced that there will be a Princess for Hire film in the future, possibly in 2021-2022. Production has not yet started, and no roles have been cast yet. Category:Browse